


Fools

by Mermaidunicorn



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaidunicorn/pseuds/Mermaidunicorn
Summary: Maybe you were meant to spend the rest of your days suffering? It no longer matter if it was fate or not, all you knew was that it hurt like hell. And he had no idea





	Fools

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it <3

It had taken a fair amount of time for you to accept the fact that you had fallen in love with a man who did not love you back. That you had fallen in love with a man you called bestfriend. The realisation stung like hell and for a nanosecond you thought that it would be the death of you. You shook the thought out from your mind and put on a brave face. You were sure that the bonehead wasn't even aware of how you felt towards him, which you weren't quite sure if it was a good or a bad thing. That was the way he always was, too carefree to give a damn about nonsense and too busy living his life to the fullest. And even though a part of you wanted to mad at him for being so damn oblivious, a bigger part of you was envious of him. After all it was you who was suffering not him, if only you could've been oblivious too.

The stinging sharp pain grew numb over time, it no longer felt like slap to the face to see his drape his arms around a random girl whenever the Moby Dick would set its sail. You didn't feel like crying or yelling until your throat got sore. The pain had settled down, deep in the bit of you stomach. It rumbled deep within you, a feeling that couldn't even be described as pain. It felt like emptiness. But you ignored it. Like you always did.

"Y/n!", you could hear his voice bounce the walls of the dingy backstreet as an echo. You could hear it ringing in your ear, his voice. You kept on walking, ignoring the call of your name. You weren't in the mood to face the love of your life with the state you were in. The party that the Whitebeard crew had set up in the local bar went sort of south for you. Something about all the noise and the smell of alcohol mixed with puke didn't really sit well with you, not to mention the sight of the freckeled boy stucking his tongue down a waitresses throat.

You had gotten up and excused yourself. As soon as you stepped outside to the alleyway you let let out a breath you weren't aware of holding. The goal was to get back to the Moby Dick, take long shower and put yourself to bed. That's when the familiar voice of his bombarded your ears. 

You knew you should answer him, it's not like he had done anything wrong, he didn't owe you a thing and yet you couldn't bring yourself to respond.

Y/n! Wait!" He yelled after you a slight tone of concern lacing his words. You repeated your actions and walked off like nothing had happened.

Somewhere along the line you had masked your admiration towards the man to indifference. It felt cruel at times to see how his smile would drop when you would ignore him, but it honestly better than the chance of him knowing your true feelings. You knew this left your bestfriend confused, what had happened between you two? Well, it wasn't like you could just blurt out that you had fallen in love with him now could you?

 

You heard him take steps closer to you that in no time turned into jogging. Soon enough he was right next to you and you felt a part of you aching to turn to look at his handsome face and see his stupid goofy grin, but you didn't. You kept your gaze straight ahead heading towards the ports.

You were too emotionally drained to try to put on a act for him and pretend you were fine. You needed time alone. He halted his movement stopping dead in his tracks staying behind. Maybe he had taken the hint and decided to leave you alone? That thought was thrown out of the window as soon as you felt long slender fingers wrap around your elbow preventing you from walking away. You were about to protest by yanking your hand back when a wave of emotion crashed over you, you suddenly felt like crying. He tugged at your arm and made you face him, he could now see the way your eyes had watered and how a tinge of rose had stained your cheeks in the effort of trying to stop yourself from sobbing out. You could see the irritation in his face disappear into full panic, only reminding you that he had never seen you cry before. You felt so stupid, the whole situation was just so stupid and you couldn’t believe that it had gotten this far.

You dared not to let the tears fall down your eyes and after a moment of looking straight into his eyes you darted your gaze to a different direction, away from him. You felt him squeeze your arm a little, trying to get you to look at him but you were unfazed by that.

“Y/n” he repeated with almost whine-like tone.  
“Y/n, pleeease tell me what is wrong” he continued speaking and this time you did turn to look at him again

 

You could lie to him, you knew he’d leave you alone then but you couldn’t bring yourself to do that.

“I-it’s…” you started to tell him but you failed to find any suitable words. He practically perked up as soon as he heard you speak up, he was getting through to you.

“It’s complicated” you said this time with more confidence. He scrunched up his brows in confusion at your vague answer.

“Whaddya mean complicated?” He asked  
“What happened, since when have we kept stuff to ourselves? Did I do something” he said hurriedly like his thoughts were going a million miles an hour. You shook your head at that almost chuckling at how eager he was to put the blame on himself. It wasn’t his fault if he didn’t have feelings towards you, what wasn’t there just wasn’t there.

You wiped the tears that were about spill in the corner on the corner of your eye and tried to think of what to say to him.

“You know when you love someone, in more ways than one and want them to feel the great things in life and be happy, but you know you aren’t apart of their happiness… that’s a little how I’m feeling right about now” you rambled on without even paying attention at the words that left your mouth. 

The tears in your eyes had spilled regardless of your efforts and the small tremble of your voice had returned, making you cringe when you heard it. You hated it, you hated being so weak in front of him.

You felt the grip loosen from your elbow making your arm fall lifelessly to your side. You glued your gaze to your feet determined to keep them there no matter what.

“Y-y/n… who are you in love with” his words came as a whisper.

“....”

“Y/n, tell me”,

“You”

You heard him gasp and you turned to look at him from behind you lashes too ashamed to face him.  
You could see that Ace was shocked. His beautiful grey eyes wide and his mouth left opened. 

 

.... to be continiued


End file.
